Rookie's New Mom
by kylewally109
Summary: WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS AB/DL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. After the sleepover, Arctic comes back with some care.


**Rookie's New Mom**

 **A Club Penguin ABDL Fanfic by: Kylewally**

It had been a few weeks after the sleepover at Rookie's. Rookie's secret was found by none other than Aunt Arctic, who accepted it even after he used his diaper in front of her. It was very embarrassing to poor Rookie, who thought that Arctic would laugh and show it to the others. It was a very eye opening day for both of them.

Now, Rookie was cleaning his home in an unusual fashion. Normally he'd wouldn't be so quick, but this day was going to be an unusual one. For a while, Rookie didn't think much other than to clean as a guest was coming over and fast. As he was cleaning, crinkles could be heard from Rookie. A hastily fastened diaper was on him. After clearing his whole house in just an hour, Rookie plopped himself down on the couch, waiting for the doorbell to ring. After five minutes of the slowest wait in Rookie's life, the doorbell rang. Rookie quickly ran to the door, nervous as a penguin could be.

"H-Hi Aunt Arctic…"

"Why hello there Rookie. How's my little guy doing?"

"Uh… Good! Please, come in."

Rookie and Arctic both came into the house, with Arctic laying a bag by the couch.

"Well, you know why I'm here Rookie," Arctic said.

"Y-yes Auntie…"

"Oh, don't be so shy my baby… Nothing bad will happen, I promise," Arctic said calmingly while rubbing Rookie's head gently.

Rookie cooed, causing Arctic to smile.

"Now, are you ready for your playtime?" Arctic asked Rookie.

"Yes Auntie, I am," Rookie responded, smiling.

Arctic grabbed her bag and searched through it, placing a variety of things out. Arctic had brought some blocks and a rattle, as well as a bottle. Rookie sat nearby on the floor patiently.

"Auntie, may I please grab Woofers?"

"Woofers? Why sure you can."

Rookie then got up and waddled to his bedroom. There he searched for his beloved plush, Woofers, a gray wolf. Rookie searched everywhere, until he found Woofers in his closet.

"There you are!" Rookie said excitedly while hugging Woofers.

Afterwards, Rookie went back to Arctic with his diaper crinkling the way there. Arctic couldn't help but to smile, as he was just too cute.

"Come here Rookie, I've got a present for you," Arctic said, searching her bag.

Rookie went to Arctic, excited for his gift. Maybe it was a new game, or maybe that toy train he always wanted. Whatever it was, it wasn't what he expected. Arctic had pulled out a onesie that looked like his red Hawaiian shirt.

"Here it is! Try it on for auntie," Arctic said, giving it to a blushing Rookie.

Rookie, wanting to please Arctic, put on the soft onesie.

"Do you like it? I had it custom made for you," Arctic asked.

All Rookie could do was blush, but then gave Arctic a hug.

"I love it auntie! Thank you!" Rookie said happily.

Arctic smiled.

"I'm glad you love it. Now, how about you go play with the toys while I make us some lunch?"

Rookie nodded, heading to the living room to play. Arctic, grabbing the baby bottle from the bag, went into the kitchen to see what she could make. Checking all of the cabinets, she spotted jars of peanut butter and jelly. Finding the bread as well, Arctic began spreading the peanut butter and jelly on four slices. Putting two and two together, Arctic made two PB&J sandwiches. Arctic then poured milk into the bottle, screwing the cap back on afterwards.

Arctic then went back to the living room carrying the food, seeing Rookie watching a few cartoons.

"Here you go little guy. Some fresh num nums," Arctic said, giving Rookie his sandwich and bottle.

Rookie smiled, happily gobbling down the sandwich and suckling on the bottle of milk; which made quite the mess on him.

"Oh dear," Arctic spoke, "seems like I might have to spoon feed you if you keep making such messes like that."

Arctic went to grab a napkin from the kitchen, leaving Rookie alone again. Rookie continued watching the TV, wondering to himself. This is fun. I have the whole day to relax as a baby. No worries, no thinking. Just be a baby…

This relaxation caused Rookie to feel something warm coming under him. An audible hiss was heard as well. He couldn't figure out what was causing it, but then Arctic came back in.

With a few napkins, Arctic wiped Rookie's face clean of peanut butter, smiling while doing it.

"Such a messy baby. I possibly should have given you a bib," Arctic teased.

"Sorry Auntie…," was the only thing Rookie could say.

Arctic couldn't help but to giggle.

"You're such a cutie pie. Now since I cleaned your face, let's check your diaper shall we?"

Arctic then unbuttoned the flaps, opening them and seeing Rookie's drenched padding. She couldn't help but to give a small squish.

"Uh oh! Someone made an oopsie," Arctic smiled.

Rookie blushed intensely, feeling the soggy diaper against him. That's what the warmness was from.

"Lets get you changed, ok?" Arctic said in a caring tone.

She then went to grab the changing supplies from Rookie's room, again leaving Rookie alone. A few minutes later, Arctic came back with what she needed.

"Alright Rookie, please be a dear and lie on the floor."

Rookie complied. Arctic then untaped the diaper, seeing the flooded state.

"Wow, its completely soaked! Any longer, you would've leaked. You need to get bigger diapers."

Rookie said nothing, as he was sucking on his flipper. The change continued, with Arctic wiping him down; the dirty wipes put in the old diaper. She then unfolded a blue diaper with various puffles on its design. Laying the diaper under Rookie, Arctic then powdered him; small puffs of clouds forming and dissapearing almost instantly. Rookie had a small sneeze come out due to the powdering, Arctic giggling seeing this. Then she taped up the diaper, finishing up by patting Rookie's freshly padded bum.

"All done little man. Now how about we play for a bit?" Arctic had asked.

"Ok auntie!" Rookie said with child-like glee.

For a few hours, they both played many games like hide-and-seek and pattycakes. Soon after, Rookie was getting tired. Rookie yawned, grabbing Arctic's attention.

"Tired there little guy?" Arctic asked.

"No… I'm not tired…" Rookie responded, another yawn coming out of him.

Arctic just smiled.

"Come on baby boy. Its nap time for you."

Arctic led Rookie to his room, carrying his plushie as well. Rookie lied on the bed when they got there, Arctic tucking him in and giving Woofers to him.

"Auntie, can you please read me a bedtime story?" Rookie asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, of course I will."

Arctic found a book on a bookshelf nearby. The book was called _The Little Puffle at Sea_. She opened the book and began reading.

"Once there was a red puffle on the ship called the _Migrator_ …"

Arctic kept reading until she finished, showing the illustrations to Rookie as she went. After only a few pages in, however, Rookie had fell asleep. Smiling, Arctic put the book away and packed up her things. Before she left, Arctic left a note at the door, reading:

"Rookie,

I had so much fun with you today! You were such a good boy, and I hope I get to do this again with you.

—AA"

 _The End_


End file.
